Unwanted Desire
by BeautifulHorror
Summary: There's a new girl at Valley Ridge High School, and she's got Robin hooked. WORK IN PROGRESS.
1. Arrival

This is my first fanfic... please don't flame me. Constructive critisism is welcome!

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own the Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics.**

* * *

She looked up at the menacing gray building towering above her. _Don't be nervous, _she told herself. She hated feelings that made her vulnerable. Vunerablity is pathetic. And she, Kory Anders, is not pathetic. She began to shove her car keys into her bag, but not before she turned around and locked her silver Audi, which was parked in the already overflowing parking lot. She took a couple deep breaths and noted how her breath froze in the air. _It's cold for a Californian Tuesday, _she thought. Somewhere nearby, a raven cawed. She pulled her jean jacket closer and wrapped her arms around her body as she began to walk up the brick pathway towards the school, with her flaming red hair trailing behind.

xxx

"Mr. Richard, would you please pay attention?"

Robin let out an exasperated sigh and picked his head up from the glass desk. "Whatever." he mumbled.

The principal flinched. _How do you get through to a child like this? _she wondered. He was a brilliant, athletic boy and had every girl at Valley Ridge High School wrapped around his finger. The principal shook her head. His short fuse was what landed him in trouble these days. "So let's go over this again. Mr. Samuels caught you in the supply closet doing... unmentionables... with Miss Addison."

Robin smiled. She was a good one, but they didn't get far.

"So," she continued. "In a fit of rage, you punched him in the face."

Robin chuckled. "Sorry, Principal Milano, but you should've seen his face.

Principal Milano sucked in a breath and leaned forward. "You broke his nose."

Robin burst out laughing.

"Richard!" she cried.

He stopped laughing, suddenly serious. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"I-," she began.

"I've had enough," he told her while rising to his feet. "My name is Robin, please address me as that and only that." It was a name he had worked hard for. All the other guys deemed him 'Robin' because of the way he flew from girl to girl. That name gave him respect. So he kept it.

"Mrs. Milano," said a voice through the phone system.

"Uh.. Yes?" the principal answered, still reeling from Robin's mini-lecture.

"The new student is here to see you," said the secretary through the system.

"Send her in," Principal Milano ordered. "Now... Robin. About your punishmen-,"

She was cut off when Robin saw her.

xxx

Kory stopped. He was the most gorgeous boy she'd ever seen. He was wearing black Vans, black jeans, and a white fitted shirt that showed the bulging muscles clothed underneath. Oh how she wished that shirt was off. She looked at his face. He had full lips, dark hair messily styled on purpose, and his eyes...she could get lost in his bright blue eyes. She wouldn't mind being pressed under his naked body. Her cheeks reddened. She couldn't help it, she bit her lip. He stared back at her with curiosity in his gleaming eyes.

xxx

Robin turned around. She was the most beautiful female he had seen in his seventeen years of life. She was wearing white combat boots, black leggings, a jean jacket, and a purple crop top that exposed her flat stomach and curved waist. Her strikingly long red hair flowed around her like a cloak. At that moment Robin would do anything to have her naked under him in a bed. He looked up at her face. She had dazzling emerald green eyes that seemed to see into your soul and these perfect pink kissable lips. She looked absolutely lickable. She stared back at him with an intense spark in her eye. Then she bit her lip. That turned him on all the more, if that was even possible. To keep himself from ripping of her clothes and taking her right then and there, he quietly walked out of the office, but not before taking a whiff of her. She smelled of lilacs. Sexy, seductive, and intriguing lilacs. _She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, _he admitted. _I'm going to bed her. Eventually. Whether she likes it or not._

xxx

Before he walked out, Kory smelt his aroma. His musky smell of earth. She closed her eyes and breathed it in deeply. She wanted more.

"Ahem," the principal coughed awkwardly. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

How do you like it? Please leave a review! I'll try and post a new chapter as soon as I can.


	2. The Information Gathering Meeting

Thank you guys for all the positivity! And sorry for being so late. I've been behind on my homework, and kept forgetting to post.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans. *crying***

* * *

Kory walked out of the principal's office with a smile on her face. She'd been unable to wipe it off since her encounter with the beautiful boy. She grinned througout the entire introduction. Mrs. Milano probably thought she was crazy. _Mm, he smelled so good, _she thought. She strode down the hallway, her green eyes searching for the counselor's office. Kory turned the corner and ran straight into-

Him.

xxxxx

Robin stood up from his slouched position on the wall. He had been waiting for her.

"Uh, hi," she said, startled.

Robin took in a deep breath. He had to lay his best moves out for a girl with beauty of this level. He ran a hand through his dark locks and shot her an Oscar-winning smile. "Hey," he said, his voice deep and husky.

The girl inhaled sharply and took a step back. Robin's smile deepened. "I'm Robin. You?"

"Kory," she answered, her bright green eyes burning into his.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl," Robin remarked.

Kory tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes, seeing his true motives. _Shit, _Robin thought.

"Sure," she said as she manuevered around him and continued down the hall.

Robin was shocked. He turned around to watch Kory walk, with her silky red ponytail cascading down her back. She was a feisty one. But that was what he liked. "Kory," he called, easily catching up to her. "So where were we, before I was so rudely interrupted?"

She looked up at him with unignorable irritation in her eyes.

Robin gulped. "So, I-"

"Where's the counselor's office?" Kory asked, cutting him off.

_Ugh, _he thought. She wasn't letting him make any more moves. "It's in east hall."

"Could you take me there?" she asked uncomfortably.

Robin nodded his head and lead the way.

xxx

They passed quite a few classrooms, went through a couple of narrow corridors, and cut through the cafeteria before they reached the office. "Here," Robin said as he stopped walking. Kory passed him and walked into the small lobby. She turned around.

"Thanks," Kory said, gazing into his eyes.

"Yeah," he replied. She watched him lick his lips. That small act set a fire deep in her stomach. His eyes widened.

"You're blushing again."

"Huh?" Kory asked, distracted by her dirty thoughts, involving what his lips would be doing on her body. Robin chuckled.

"Anyways," he said suddenly serious. "How about I take you out tonight? What do you girls like these days? Starbucks?"

Kory frowned. He was so forward. He seemed like the kind of guy that would take off running after he got you in bed. They had only just met. "Robin, I don-"

"Wait. I'm not the kind of guy you're thinking of. Actually, let me reword it. Let's call this an information gathering meeting, rather than a date, so we can get to know eachother more."

She stared at him. "Um.."

"There's a Starbucks about a block away."

She sighed. How can you turn down someone as sexy as this? She looked down, feeling his blue eyes on her. "Okay," she said.

They exchanged phone numbers. Kory watched him walk away before she turned into the office. _What am I doing?, _she thought. "See you after school," Robin shouted.

xxxxx

Robin glanced over his shoulder at the quiet redhead walking beside him. She looked at him through her lashes and quickly looked back down. _Girls are such a mystery, _he thought. He looked up ahead and spotted the familiar green seal of the popular coffee companny. "Almost there," he called out. Kory answered with a bored-sounding 'mm'. They walked another minute in silence.

"So what's your real name?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" Robin said.

"What do you mean 'what'? Answer the question." she retorted.

Robin was taken aback. "Uh..." he stammered.

"Unless Robin is your real name...?"

"No-"

"Then why didn't you answer the question?"

"I-"

"Why do you look so nervous?"

"Wha-"

"So, what is your real name?"

"Kory-"

"Why is Robin your nickname?"

Robin stopped. "It's not important."

Kory stared at him. _She's cute when she's mad, _he noted. "Come on," he said, motioning ahead.

They crossed the street into the strip mall and entered the Starbucks. Robin led her to the most secluded part of the restaurant. "What do you want?" he asked.

Kory giggled. "I thought this was an information gathering meeting."

"That doesn't mean I can't buy anything for you."

"Perhaps," she said regarding him. "And a hot chocolate will be fine."

xxxxx

Robin came back with the drinks and set a steaming marshamallowed hot cocoa in front of Kory. She thanked him and began to carefully down her drink.

"You're different from the rest of the girls," Robin commented. "Any other girl would order a latte or an expresso or something like that.

Kory's heart began to pound. _Am I not good enough for him?, _she thought.

"Plus, you're the first girl to ever deny a date from me."

She glared at him over the cup. "If you keep comparing me to 'other girls', I swear I will cut off your balls and feed them to a fish."

Robin studied her. "I'd love to have you near my balls."

She stared at him in shock.

"But more than that," he began. "I'd love to have you _naked _near my balls.

Kory's face turned bright red.

"Just kidding!" Robin said, his face equally as red.

For the rest of their time they talked about their favorite colors, favorite foods, and least favorite celebrities. But Kory had been unable to shake Robin's comment out of her head. _The worst part is, _she thought, _you want that too._

"So, Kory," Robin said. "Now, do you want to go out with me?"

"No," Kory answered without thought. Just because they went on a date, no, an information gathering meeting, didn't change anything. He still seemed like a player. And Kory didn't get involved with people like that.

Robin's brows knitted together in frustration. "Okay," he said. "Well, I'm tired anyway, we might as well go home." Kory watched Robin stand and walk past her to the door. She inhaled his scent again and stood up.

xxxxx

Robin was fuming. He wanted her so badly. What was wrong with him? He wasn't a bad guy... Despite the fact that he flew from girls faster than The Flash ever could. He's never felt this way about someone before. He was going to make her his. That day was coming. They entered the school parking lot; only their cars remained. Robin, not bothering to say goodbye to the girl that rejected him twice in one day, held up a peace sign directed to her, quickly hopped inside his red Maserati, and took off.

xxxxx

He was mad. She knew it. Kory slid under her velvet covers. _Would you really want to be in a relationship with a player?, _she thought.

_My dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the joining of two hearts, spoke the Justice of the Peace._

_ For some reason Kory would not, or rather could not, look up at the stage. _

_These two lone hearts have found love, he went on. A tear fell from Kory's face. And these two lone hearts, will become one._

_Kory looked around. People filled the seats of the church, the balconies, and some were forced to stand._

_Now let's hope you make a baby or two after this! The church burst into laughter._

_Kory kept her head down throughout the service._

_Any who does not want this wedding to carry out, speak now, or forever hold your peace._

_Kory looked up. Every head in the church was turned toward her. She glanced up at the stage. Robin, the priest, and the bride were also turned in her direction. Kory looked back down._

_You may kiss the bride!_

_Kory looked up again to see Robin turn away from her and reach toward the bride and-_

Kory woke up with a start.

"You like him," she admitted aloud. "You like him alot."

After getting up, she took her time to get ready and found herself thirty minutes late for school. She ran into the building with a change of heart. She was going to tell him how she felt. She sprinted down the hall. They were going to date. She turned the corner. They might even have s-

Kory froze.

In the middle if the hall, Robin had Addison Brown against the wall, kissing her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Kory began to laugh hysterically.

Robin broke away from Addison and looked up.

"You know, Robin," Kory began

Robin's eyes widened as he saw her.

"I really liked you."

Addison turned towards her.

"But how."

Robin let go of Addison.

"Can I."

He began to walk towards her.

"Possibly."

"Kory, listen, please!" he called.

Her eyes darkened. "Like a fuckboy like you."

* * *

Ooh, what a cliffhanger.


	3. A True Fuckboy

I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I don't even have a valid excuse - I just didn't do it. Please forgive me and enjoy (short chapter).

**DISCLAIMER: I'm pretty sure I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Nineteen calls and forty three text messages later, Kory still hadn't responded. She was missing from school the rest of the week and Robin had a feeling he had something to do with it. He was really hoping she would show up tomorrow so they could talk.

"Master Dick, I would deeply appreciate it if you didn't destroy the petunias."

Robin looked down at the wise man tending the garden. He was unaware that he was pacing back and forth dangerously close to the garden perimeter. "Oh, sorry Alfred."

The man patted the soil contentedly. "It is quite alright. May I ask of what is bothering you?"

Robin sighed. Alfred knew him too well. "It's this girl."

Alfred chuckled inside. _Like father, like son, _he thought to himself. "You must really like her."

"Something like that."

The old man scrutinized the flower bed. There was a small unblossomed flower hidden beneath the rest. He shook his his watering can and sprinkled it with water. "Young Master Dick," Alfred said without looking up from his work. "Go for what you want."

Robin gazed at the knowing man before turning around and heading back towards his mansion estate. "Thanks Al," he said over his shoulder, as he pulled out his phone.

Alfred momentarily stopped and sat on his knees, watching the boy typing furiously. _When will he learn? _he wondered.

xxxxx

Kory's phone buzzed. Without looking, she groaned and quickly deleted the forty fourth text message from Robin. He was becoming obnoxious. Why was she so mad anyway? He kissed another girl. It's not like they were dating. She quickly blinked back the image of Robin and Addison pressed together, toungues dancing. Kory fought the urge to cry. _No! _she told herself. _Kory Anders will not cry over a pathetic fuckboy like Robin._ She checked her phone again: 9:07 PM. She had to be at school tomorrow, or the Valley Ridge staff would get suspicious. She'd been registered at the school for less than a week and already missed two days. She couldn't stand the idea of having to face a Robin again, but she had to be there. Kory dropped her head into her pillow, hating herself for having to make this decision.

xxxxx

Robin leaned against the entry hallway of the school, a pair of black Ray Bans resting on his head. His blue eyes were locked on the doorway, searching for a certain redhead. Suddenly, a blonde head appeared. Robin stiffened. "Hi Addison," he said, disappointed.

"Hey baby," she drawled. She laid her hand on his chest and slowly slid it down. Robin closed his eyes, resisting the temptation to throw her off him. She reached his crotch and grabbed him through his shorts. God, how he wished it was Kory doing this. There was the faintest smell of lilacs in the air. Robin opened his eyes to see her curvy form walking past her, followed by her unmistakable red hair.

She turned toward him, making eye contact. Disgust flamed in her piercing green eyes. She turned away and continued walking. He messed up. Again.

"Fuck," he said aloud.

"What's wrong baby?" Addison said through half-lidded eyes as she squeezed him.

An awkward cough rang through the hall. Addison let go of him.

Principal Milano's hawk-like face was now comparable to a cherry's. She stood at the front of her office, holding her door open, not saying a word. Robin and Addison entered without question.

* * *

Just a short chapter to keep you guys happy :)

I will try my best to submit a new chapter every weekend, but it's tournament season. No promises.


	4. Lunch Hour

I apologize for not updating. I've been busy lately.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

"So that means," Mr. Walker said as he wrote the chemical equation on the whiteboard, "because bromine is a diatomic element, and it's by itself, you write a subscript two. Then the equation is essentially finished, well, after you balance it."

Kory sighed. She knew chemistry at this school would be a waste of time. She had taken AP chemistry at her old school was much farther ahead than this class. Unfortunately, this school didn't offer AP chemistry and her counselor insisted on taking the regular course anyway. Kory glanced at the clock mounted above the door. _Only two more minutes_.

"Since we're almost out of time, how about we wrap things up with a chemistry joke?"

The whole class groaned. Mr. Walker was notorious for his extremely cheesy jokes. "C'mon, c'mon. It's a good one, I promise. Okay. Why did the white bear dissolve in water?"

Then her stomach grumbled. Loudly.

Kory clutched her stomach through her sweatshirt and felt her face heat up. She had slept in and forgot to grab breakfast due to some late night thoughts about a certain brown-haired, blue-eyed boy that kept her up longer than usual. She scanned the room. _Thank God, it looks like no one noticed_, she thought as she let out a breath of relief.

"No one can even _guess_?" Mr. Walker pressed.

A half-suppressed chuckle made its way to her ears. Kory turned towards her lab partner.

His purple t-shirt was stamped with the words 'Valley Ridge Varsity Soccer'. His dyed-green hair matched his green eyes that were currently peeking through his hands at her. His lean frame shook with the force of his laughter. Unable to hold it in anymore, he removed his hands from his face, tilted his head back, and let out a long guffaw. Kory stared at him, embarrassed. Finally, his laughter began to quiet down and he regained his composure.

"Would you mind telling us what's so funny, Garfield?" Mr. Walker asked, unamused. Kory turned towards the rest of the class, shocked to find everyone's eyes on them.

"Oh, um," Garfield began. "It's um, your joke! Yeah! Why did the white bear dissolve in water? Because it's a polar bear! Ha, hahaha. That's funny, polar compounds dissolve in water, ha ha."

Mr. Harrison beamed at him. "Why thank you Garfield." _Did he actually believe that? _she wondered.

The shrill ring of the bell sounded through the intercom. Everyone grabbed their bags and headed for the door. Kory followed suit.

"Hey! I'm not done yet!" Mr. Walker yelled as he jumped in front of the exit, trapping the teenagers. "Don't forget that payment for the French field trip is due in a month! If you need more information go find the French teacher, Madame Coleman. Have a nice lunch," he said as he stepped out of the way, letting the hungry juniors into the hallway. Kory made a mental note to speak to Madame Coleman. She was fluent in French, and perhaps a trip with hot foreign men could take her mind off of Robin.

"And don't forget about the test on Friday," Mr. Walker continued. "If I remember correctly, the average of the last test was sixty-seven percent! Very disappointing considering that this is basic chemistry! Do better!"

Kory stepped into the hallway and grabbed her keys from the side pocket of her backpack, not craving cafeteria food. _Let's see... a Chipotle bowl sounds really good.. but there was a Noodles on the way here and their pad thai's are absolutely amazi-_

Her train of thought was disrupted by someone pulling her arm. She stopped and looked down at the olive-skinned hand gently holding her forearm, and up at the green-haired boy's face. He retracted his hand and smiled awkwardly.

Kory continued walking. She pushed through the front doors and turned towards the parking lot. "Jesus, you walk fast," he said, matching her stride. "I'm sorry, I never had a chance to introduce myself. I'm-"

"Garfield, right?" she said. What do you want?"

"Well, by what I heard back in the classroom, I'm gonna guess that you're hungry," he retorted. Kory glared at him. "So, wanna join me and my friends? We're going to Noodles and Company today, I'm sure you'll find something to eat there," he finished.

"Look," she said. "I'm flattered, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

He made some sort of choking sound and started coughing uncomfortably. "Um, me neither... I mean, I am, but not with you. I have a beautiful, sexy girlfriend who I am madly in love with. I was just trying to be your friend."

Garfield stopped. Kory stopped as well and turned to look at him.

"I heard that you... I... You've just had a hard time adjusting to Valley Ridge. We wanted to help out but you seem to have got it covered." He began walking towards the other side of the parking lot and fished out a lanyard from his back pocket. Kory inwardly berated herself for driving away the first person that has shown her kindness since she stepped in the school.

"Wait," she called. Garfield paused again and turned his head. "I'm not very good at this friend thing. I've been to six schools including this one in my three years of high school, and everyone just seemed to hate me. I didn't mean to be rude to you, it's just that whenever people did talk to me, it definitely wasn't to be my friend. Could we just, start over? Also, I'd love to meet your friends."

He shot her a toothy grin. "They'll love to meet you, too."

xxx

"Taylor, enough," Robin said to the shirtless redhead that was currently sucking on his neck. She ignored him and continued her ministrations. Robin groaned and pushed her off of his lap. Taylor pouted.

"Baby, what is it? We've been going at it for like ten minutes and you're not even hard," she said.

Robin began massaging his temple, realizing just how irritating her high-pitched voice was. He needed some sexual relief. Ever since Kory walked into his life and denied him, it was as if someone turned his sex drive up a couple notches to compensate. Everything about her drove him crazy, so, as soon as lunch hour started, he grabbed the first girl that vaguely reminded him of her, and floored it home so he could fuck his troubles away. But Taylor wasn't Kory, and he was only fooling himself thinking he could solve his problems with her by screwing a cheap knockoff.

"I'm sorry Taylor," he said as he buried his face in his hands. "I'm just not into it."

She sat down on the bed next to him on the bed. "Want me to go down on you?" she offered as she ran her hands through his hair.

"No," he said as he swatted her hands away. "This was a mistake."

Taylor's body reared back as if she'd been slapped. The bed creaked with the sudden movement of weight. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she exclaimed. "You really brought me all the way over here to be denied?"

"Do you want me to call you an Uber or something?" Robin said looking up at her. "I don't think I'm going back to school."

Taylor stared at him, her face a combination of shock, anger, and confusion. "You know what? Fuck you." she slipped on her blouse that had been tossed in the corner a couple minutes ago. She grabbed her purse, and Robin thought he saw a tear running down her extremely red face as she exited his room.

Robin felt a little bad, but he was mostly grateful he didn't have to hear that glass-shattering voice anymore. He grabbed his phone, that was discarded near the edge of the bed, and froze when Kory's contact popped up on the suggested list. _What am I gonna do about you? _he thought. He was now realizing the severity of her effect on him. She had him in a chokehold, and he couldn't breathe.

Robin heard the faint sound of screeching tires in the driveway. He stood up and walked to the window, where he saw a sobbing Taylor dashing down the steps towards a pink Volkswagen Beetle in the mansion's driveway. He was pleasantly surprised at how fast her friends had arrived. Taylor quickly jumped in and shut the door. As the car circled the rotunda, a brunette poked her head out of the passenger window and flicked him off. Robin recognized the girl as Kennedy Robertson, a girl in his history class that happened to have a massive rack._ Weird_, Robin thought. _She seemed to be enjoying herself yesterday when I was fucking her brains out_.

* * *

:P


End file.
